Bucking season
by Annahavefuninthesun
Summary: A normal day until some pony has been killing ponies for no reason so twilight decides to have a meeting after it with the others and Apple Jack and rarity have to go to sweet apple acres, what are they going to do?


It was a bright after noon the sun was about to set it was Apple bucking season as the Apple family should get ready for the time of bucking the Apple trees but there's only Apple Jack left and in the ponyvil twilight in her castle seems to be scared "what am I going to do? What is this for?" She said as she passes back and forth "don't worry twilight everything will be fine" spike said to calm twilight done. The door bell rings "I'll get it" twilight says as she gallups to the front door "hi twilight!" Pinkie pie says as she jumps inside and sits on her seat on the table "sup twilight" rainbow dash says as she flus in and lands on her seat at the table "um, hi twilight" fluttershy says as she gently walks to her seat on the table "why hello darling" rarity says as she walks to her seat on the table "h-howdy twi" Apple Jack stutters a bit while walking to her seat on the table. Twilight looks outside and close the door and walks to her seat on the table "so you girls know why your here?" She says to the others "yeah" as they say back to twilight "there is somepony going off killing ponies for the fun of it for no reason this all started around bucking season strange I know but we have to figure it out!" She says as she puts her hoof down and tears come off her face "I just don't want this to happen to you girls to like it did to star light" twilight says in tears trying not to show how sad she is right now "darling we're never going to leave, why would we ever leave you and spiky?" Rarity says as she gives twilight a handkerchief to while twilight tears away "we would never leave you twilight" rainbow dash says to try and cheer her up "I would leave my party's for you twilight!" Pinkie pie said "twilight no matter how scary or dark or even poison Ivey, we will still come to you" fluttershy said a bit scared "thank you girls I just miss her so much she was my first student to teach and a new friend to have and now she's gone" twilight said a bit happy "don't worry twilight I will make them pay for who ever killed star light!" Rainbow dash said 20% cooler, "I'm sure the new out fits I made will go excellent with the elements" rarity said "ugh, rarity we don't need 'out fits' for the elements" rainbow dash said "soon we will you'll see" rarity said "welp we better go to the farm so we won't be late for the spaw!" Apple Jack interrupted "why yes, is it ok if we can go twilight?" Rarity asked "yes you guys can go just make sure to be ok" twilight said "oh we will" Apple Jack said with a smirk on her face "come on rarity" Apple Jack grabs raritys hoof and walks out side and walks to sweet apple acres with rarity. "Why are you in a rush?" Rarity asked to Apple Jack "uh so we could have more time in the spaw!" Apple Jack said with a smile to rarity "uh... ok if you say so" rarity said. As rarity and Apple Jack arrived at sweet apple acres Apple Jack opens the barn door for rarity "come on in" she said "alright A.J" rarity said as she walks in side, it's pitch black and she can't see a thing "I'm A.J why is it so dark? I can't see anything in here" rarity said as Apple Jack closes the door to make the room completely dark "oh we don't have any more light that was big Macs job but now he has a 'vacation' forever" Apple Jack said smiling rarity seems to be scared as she backs up and she feels something, as she remembers she has a horn she dims the light in the room from her horn and sees star light glimmer and the rest of the Apple family right there covered in a bit of hay "a-apple j-ack what happened?" Rarity says in a panic "I'm sorry rarity it had to be done it's not my fault that I have to do the work around the farm now just me but I still talk to Apple bloom sometimes but she's not that much of a talker now but now it's your turn" Apple Jack says as she gets closer and closer to rarity and bucks her on the head and she passes out

As rarity woke up she is tied to one of the Apple ochards tree but far so no one could see her mouth is tied up as well she feels something dripping from her forehead as she looks up her horn is now broken off, she sees a shadow-a mare coming by she could already tell it was Apple Jack "why howdy rarity" she said as she was face to face with rarity as she crys "you may ask me why I do this? Well it all started when I told Mac that I would help him buck some apples with him and as I was bucking I accidentally bucked him he was bleeding and for some reason i felt so excited to do it so I did it again and by then he died and then Apple bloom saw everything so I had to take her to and granny I just did it for fun" she says with a smile "now it's your turn" she turns around and lifts up her back legs "ok rarity tell me when your ready!". Rarity crys but she doesn't know if it's tears or blood. "I'll take that as a yes... ok 1... 2... 3..." at 3 Apple Jack gave it all she got and bucked rarity "not bad right? Well we're not done" she said as she keeps on bucking rarity after that rarity is dead still tied up to the tree "welp, gotta take her back to the family oh and star light as well" Apple Jack said as she walks to rarity and unties her and drags her to the barn and puts her with the rest and covers it all with hay... the end will there be another?


End file.
